The telecommunications industry is a dynamic industry where new products are continually being released and implemented for use by people and businesses in the marketplace. The new products often include customer-based products and/or infrastructure, such as back-end software and hardware to support the customer-based products, which when used together enable people (via computing devices) to communicate and exchange information/data at continually increased speeds, at increased quality levels, and/or at reduced costs.
A release of a new product can be a complicated endeavor when the new product includes new technology. Not only do traditional concerns exist about marketing, inventory, and sales of the new product, but other concerns exist that may include concerns about compatibility, operation, and future costs, among other concerns related to deployment of the new product that includes new technology.
Before a product (e.g., device, system, software, and/or hardware) is implemented in the market and/or made available for consumption, the product often undergoes rigorous testing to ensure that the product is fully functional/operational upon deployment. This testing can be time consuming and expensive, especially when the new product must be tested in a field environment. In some instances, duplication (repeatability) of a test is difficult or impossible when some aspects of a test are subject to uncontrollable variation based on changes of weather, movement of people, or acts of nature and/or the immediate environment.